


The Hunt is On

by Pidgegundersin



Category: Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV)
Genre: Cuties, Easter special? Are those things, F/F, Good teammates, Kaz and Oliver surprise their friends, M/M, easter egg hunts, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidgegundersin/pseuds/Pidgegundersin
Summary: Kaz is pissed when he finds out that Chase and Bree never celebrated Easter, so he sets up a hunt for them and Skylar.





	The Hunt is On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwannabeknown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwannabeknown/gifts).



“Happy Easter!” Kaz beamed, walking into Mission Command with an Easter Basket hanging from his arm. “My Mom just sent me this one!”

“Kaz, we’re almost nineteen,” Oliver reminded. “You still get Easter baskets?”

“Yeah! Now, it showed up as ‘To my son Kansas,’ but I know what she meant,” Kaz replied, sitting down next to Skylar. “But hey, an Easter basket is an Easter basket.”

Bree blinked in confusion, tilting her head as she watched. Chase watched, too, trying to remember if he had seen something like this in the lab or even after Leo had freed them. He remembered mentions of Easter, but they never actually had celebrated it. They had been too old for hunts or whatever other things actors and mothers posted their kids doing on Easter. Tasha had mentioned making an egg hunt for Naomi this year, whatever that meant.

“Yeah, uh, what’s Easter?” Bree asked as she watched Skylar reach for a Reese’s and get her hand hit by Kaz. Chase nodded and tilted his head to show he was just as confused as his sister.

Instantly, everyone stopped. Skylar even looked shocked.

”I know you guys were raised in a basement, but what... the... fuck...” Oliver said in disbelief.

“Oh I need to talk to Mr. Davenport,” Kaz scoffed. “How do you guys not know about Easter?!”

“We just never celebrated it, I guess. I don’t even know what it is, either,” Chase admit.

“I know what Easter is, and that’s saying something!” Skylar exclaimed. “Look, I know you were in a basement for most of your lives, but how?!”

“Easter is a religious holiday, really, but basically it’s celebrated with the Easter bunny,” Oliver began.

“Bob mentioned this,” Chase whispered to his sister. “How is it that _Bob_ knew something _we_ didn’t?!”

“We celebrate it with Easter egg hunts and chocolates and Easter baskets and just a lot of sweets,” Oliver explained, watching Chase hold himself back to not correct his grammatically incorrect sentence. “It’s a holiday that is supposed to be celebrated religiously, but really just a holiday for kids to have fun.”

“You’ll see bunnies and chicks everywhere,” Skylar added, distracting Kaz by snapping in his face and using her other hand to take a brightly colored egg from his basket and opening it as the pyro let out a dramatic shriek. “And eggs. The Easter Bunny, as fictional as he is, can apparently lay eggs.”

“He’s a mammal!” Chase yelped. “That doesn’t make sense! The only mammal that lays eggs is the platypus.”

“And the Easter Bunny. He’s real in my heart!” Kaz piped up, reaching over to get his egg and chocolate back from Skylar, who shoved him away and stared at him dead in the eye as she shoved the chocolate in her mouth. “SKYLAR!”

Bree laughed. “So you just get baskets of chocolate and stuffed bunnies?” She stood up and walked over to Kaz, picking up the purple and white stuffed bunny holding a yellow Peep. “Wow. A holiday just as fun as Thanksgiving. We just get to eat junk food! Chase never lets us!”

“If you’re older, you really don’t do anything on Easter,” Oliver interrupted.

“Not this year,” Kaz beamed, an excited look in his eye as he snatched the bunny from Bree and lightly pushed Skylar. “I mean, how can we do nothing when Bree and Chase have never celebrated Easter! We need to get them baskets! Make them an Easter Egg Hunt! We need to give them a proper Easter!”

“Kaz, how are you going to-“ Chase began, but was cut off by Skylar tossing the empty plastic orange egg at him.

“He’ll find a way, don’t underestimate him,” she warned.

Kaz stood up, Easter basket still on his arm, and smiled widely. “You guys all go out for today! Bree and Skylar, you two can go on an Easter date! Oliver, you fly Chase to a beach or something and then come back to help me!”

“Wait, I just need to-“ Oliver started, standing up with Chase, only to be shoved by Kaz.

“No! Out! Out! Out! All four of you! This needs to be perfect!” Kaz yelped, pushing everyone out, tugging Skylar behind him. “Oliver, come back as soon as Chase is at the beach or a science museum or wherever!”

Chase exchanged a look with Bree and laughed as they were shoved into the elevator.

“Milady,” Skylar hummed as soon as they were outside, bowing slightly and holding her hand out. “An Easter breakfast?”

“As long as I’m not with the boys-and especially not Chase-and with you, I’m good!” Bree beamed, slipping her hand in Skylar’s and letting her girlfriend fly them away to a grocery store most likely to buy all the candy they could.

“Is Easter really this big of a deal?” Chase asked as Oliver picked him up and jumped off the balcony, making Chase squeeze him tighter until he felt the familiar sensation of flying while in someone’s arms.

“Depends on the family, I suppose. It’s definitely not that big of a deal for him to shove you three out of the house.” Oliver shook his head, but his voice was teasing. “I guess he just wants your first Easter to be fun.”

“You do realize he’s going to make us do an Easter egg hunt like we’re children, right?” Chase countered.

“It’s the thought that counts,” Oliver replied with a laugh, landing on the sidewalk. “I gotta get back to Kaz.”

“See you whenever you pick me up.”

A few hours later-which was extremely stressful for Oliver, who had to deal with Kaz shrieking and running to make the decorations perfect-and Bree, Skylar, and Chase return to Mission Command to find it completely decorated in pink, purple, and yellow colors. Stuffed bunnies and chicks were everywhere. There was a table of assorted candies and chocolates, and marshmallow treats (like Peeps) as well. Three baskets were on the floor in front of the elevator getting out. A green one, a blue one, and a pink one.

“Do I... Do I want to know?” Chase asked, tilting his head.

“Grab the green one, Chase! Its the color of your chip!” Kaz beamed, excited. “The blue one is Bree’s, and the pink one is Skylar’s!”

“Why?” Bree asked, slowly reaching down and grabbing the basket. “What are we doing?”

“Kaz, Oliver, why are we doing an Easter Egg Hunt?” Skylar questioned, looking and sounding done with the former medics. “We’re not children. Shouldn’t we be doing this for like Naomi or something?”

“NAOMI ISN’T HERE, SKYLAR.” Kaz crossed his arms. “Just enjoy it! It’s your first Easter! You can’t have an Easter without experiencing an egg hunt!”

“There’s sixteen eggs hidden in Mission Command,” Oliver explained, pushing Kaz aside. “Whoever wins, well, something’ll happen, I’m sure.”

So the hunt was-reluctantly-on.

“YOU’RE GOING DOWN, BREE!” Chase screamed five minutes later as he shoved his sister down and ran forward, grabbing the bright blue egg with pink polka dots from his capsule and sticking his tongue out like a child. (Kaz and Oliver were pretty sure Chase didn’t know what flipping someone off was) “I’m gonna win!”

“NO! That is so not fair!” Bree screamed as she jumped up and zoomed forward, speeding around the room and collecting all the eggs she could.

”YOU’RE ONE TO TALK ABOUT UNFAIRNESS, BRIANA!” Chase countered.

It was unbelievable how competitive the three of them got. Of course, Bree won. With her super speed she scanned all of Mission Command in less than two seconds and collected all the eggs she could.

“Bree has ten, Skylar has five, and Chase... He has one,” Kaz announced with a laugh as he looked through the baskets. “Babe, you... You came dead last.”

“Hey! Not all of us have illogical superpowers!” Chase pouted. “I tried!”

Kaz chucked a Reese’s egg at Chase’s head, and Chase screamed.

“OH IT IS _ON_ , KAZIMIERAS!” He shrieked.

Oliver screamed and hardly had time to jump out of the way in time as Chase used his molecular kinesis to grab all the candy in the room and chuck it at the pyro.

Bree and Skylar laughed and opened a yellow plastic egg and shared the M&Ms inside as they watched Chase run after his boyfriend and Oliver shake his head.

All in all, it was a fantastic Easter.


End file.
